Nights That Made Her Toes Curl
by starbuckjade
Summary: He wouldn't make love to her until he had kissed, stroked and seduced every inch of her body. Jack called it ‘Savouring The Moment’. She privately thought of it as ‘Nights That Made Her Toes Curl’.


**Night's That Make Your Toes Curl**

She was worried about him. After he was held hostage and tortured by Baal she swore she would never let it happen again. But that's exactly what did happen.

Only it wasn't Baal this time it was Bast, the Egyptian goddess of war. She seemed to take great pleasuring in torturing wayward Tauri travellers: first her in front of Jack then him in front of her.

She knew from Jack, that Bast's torture wasn't as elaborate as Baal's. Still a _Goa__'__uld_pain stick was not something she ever wanted to experience. Not to mention the blade she took to the chest as they first encountered resistance at the gate.

The Jaffa that stabbed her pushed her down as he gave what he thought was the final blow. She hit the ground with a thud, her head knocking back, had dazed her slightly. When she looked up, there were hands around the Jaffa's neck; with a deafening crack he was dead and slumped beside her. Jack's terrified face came into view above her.

She was fine of course, a slight concussion only. But the knife in her chest had been enough to scare the entire team, enough that they had all been captured by Bast's Jaffa. An extra inch on the ceremonial daggers every Jaffa on the planet seemed to carry and she would be dead. Thank god for the flack vest full of bandages and other supplies.

Now they were both back on Earth, safe and sound. Still she was worried about him, how quiet he was being. They spent most of the day curled up together on the couch watching TV. Having she in his arms seemed to help but after hours of silence she left him watching a hockey game to take a bath.

As she searched through the bag of bath items she brought with her, she noticed an innocent little red bottle. Purchased months ago, there it sat, hidden away and waiting for its moment in the spotlight. She decided tonight would be the night.

She took her time in the bathroom. Shaving her legs, painting her toe nails and sinking into the most beautiful claw foot tub she had ever seen, full of fluffy, frothy fabulous bubbles.

After a time, as the water began to chill around her body she exited the tub and wrapped herself in a large towel. After drawing herself off, she snagged the little red bottle and entered his bedroom.

Padding around in her bare feet, she crossed the room and searched in her overnight bag for a pair of underwear she knew would make Jack smile.

She pulled them up her legs and around her hips. It was originally a gag gift from Janet but the camo green thong seemed to appeal to Jack on an entirely base level. Which was exactly what she needed tonight.

She climbed on the bed, stretching her legs out; she reached for the little red bottle sitting on his night stand. She squirted a generous amount of the liquid onto her palm, and then distributed it evenly on both hands.

She took a deep breath and cupped her breasts coating them in the rich oil. She sighed softly; it went on cool but quickly warmed up. She pinched her nipples to help with the ache she had created between her legs.

She smiled as she heard Jack approaching from the living room, and continued her ministrations.

She knew exactly when he saw her from the gasp that escaped his lips. She looked up at him, watching as he stalked her from the doorway and dropped onto the bedside her.

"Carter..." he groaned softly, "What are you doing?"

"I'm rubbing oil on myself." she answered innocently, noticing that he had completely abandoned trying to make any sort of eye contact. His eyes glued to the motions of her hands, he almost missed her next sentence.

"It's edible." she offered.

His eyes finally found hers, "What flavour?" he asked.

She held out one of her hands, "You tell me." she answered.

He licked the tip of her fingers, before drawing an entire digit into his mouth. She bit her lip to keep from moaning out loud, the feel of him licking and sucking her fingers on one hand while her other toyed with her breast. It was all becoming too much.

"Chocolate and strawberry" he replied, licking the oil from one hand  
then the other.

She laid back on the bed, arching her back as he moved above her. She felt the first caress of his tongue, a long delicious lick between her breasts. She sighed, threading her fingers through his hair.

She couldn't guide him though, or simply thrust her nipple into his mouth to get him to do what she wanted. Not tonight, she could already tell, this was a night where he wouldn't be rushed.

Their first time, he was as stubborn as a mule. He wouldn't make love to her until he had kissed, stroked and seduced every inch of her body. Jack called it 'savouring the moment'. She privately thought of it as 'nights that made her toes curl'. Even the thought of their first night together, still made her blood boil, months later with the  
memory of the erotic pleasure they shared that first night.

Other times the pace was frantic, a hungry mating ritual of bodies slamming against each other desperately driving towards the ultimate release.

She appreciated both the toe curling nights and the nights that left bruises on her hips the next morning. And if savouring the moment would help Jack put this hellish week behind them, she was all for it.

She cried out suddenly, arching hard against him as an orgasm ripped through her body, completely unexpected. His lips, tongue and teeth now devoted to her nipples, made the wave of her orgasm last and last.

She passed out after that, only becoming aware again when she felt his head resting on her stomach. Her fingers stroked through his hair as she struggled to find the energy to open her eyes. "Have you ever...just from stroking your--"

"No." she answered, cutting him off. She could feel his outrageously wide grin against her skin.

"I think it's about time you were out of uniform, Major." he murmured as he pulled the last scrap of material from her body.

"Yes, sir." she answered breathlessly as his finger stroked inside her.

"I want to hear you scream my name, Carter." he told her, adding another finger.

She gasped, "Yes..."

Even with her passion nearly overwhelming her, she understood what he was doing. After hours of hearing her scream his name in pain as she watched him tortured over and over, he wanted to erase those sounds in his mind and replace them with her cries of ecstasy. She couldn't blame him for that, especially considering how good he was making her feel.

She was close to coming again. Jack knew exactly how to touch her, from the moment they were together he knew. Colonel Jack O'Neill was the best lover she had ever had, the best she could ever have imagined.

"Come for me, Carter. That's an order." he murmured gruffly as his fingers probed the spongy tissue of her G-Spot.

She screamed as a tidal wave of pleasure crashed over her helpless body. She floated through the wave of pleasure as Jack's lips pressed against her ear. "Sir is not my name, Carter. So let's try this again shall we."

His thumb pressed against her clitoris while the rest of his hand cupped her sex, rubbing gently. Another wave crested over her, not as strong as the first but still powerful in its own right. She gasped before passing out.

She couldn't be sure how long she was out but her first sensation was of Jack's lips and tongue pressed against her heated flesh.

She was almost too sensitive, after everything he had done to her...but he was being so gentle. Soft almost hesitant licks against her folds were slowly bringing the embers of her passion back to life.

He stopped suddenly, pulling away from her. She mewed in protest. "We're going to keep going until you give me what I want, Carter."

She nodded, helpless to resist him. He bent back to his task, gently licking and stroking her soft folds. She found the energy to reach down and caress his hair as he worked her over. "I'm trying..." she whispered.

He looked up at her, "I'm not Colonel, I'm not sir. Not for you, not now." his fingers gave her clitoris the barest touch and she shattered once more. The cry she uttered was incomprehensible, certainly not his name....

He pulled away from her, taking off his t-shirt and shucking his jeans and underwear. He headed to his bedside table, snagging a condom; he rolled it on to himself.

Getting Carter pregnant would certainly get them both court marshalled.

He stood over her, spread out on his bed, panting as she tried to calm her racing heart. She was a million fantasies come to life.

He took a calming breath; bringing her to orgasm so many times had affected him too. He was so hard it was painful; he would give almost anything to relieve the ache.

He crawled onto the bed, moving on top of her, he cupped her cheek. The bluest eyes he had ever seen opened below him. "Last chance Carter."

She pulled him down into a soft kiss, stroking her tongue languidly against his own. He positioned himself between her legs, sliding his aching cock inside her. She gasped at the feeling as he brought her legs up to wrap around his waist.

He began a slow rhythm, stroking into her tight heat. "I can't last long." he murmured as he picked up the pace.

"I can barely move..." she whispered, holding on to him as she felt her body once again climbing its peak.

"Just remember my order." he replied.

She nodded, eyes slipping shut.

He raised her leg a little higher on his waist, sinking in an extra inch. She gasped, moaning his name, his real name.

He gave her a quick kiss, "That's right, Major. Scream my name."

And she did, nearly deafening him as he brushed her clitoris with the pad of his thumb. He thrust into her a few more times before succumbing himself.

He left her for a moment and discarded the condom. He spooned up behind her and shut off the light.

* * *

She awoke slowly, not wanting to give in but little by little her senses became aware of her surroundings. Her first thought was that she was alone in bed, followed quickly by the realization that she wasn't in Jack's bed at all. He had moved her and all her stuff into the spare bedroom at some point while she was asleep. That only meant one thing; Teal'c and Daniel would be arriving today.

She tossed the covers off and got dressed in the pyjamas she neglected to wear the night before and went looking for her lover.

He was in the kitchen, with fresh coffee, exactly what she needed. He handed her a cup, "There's some of that flavoured crap that you like in the cupboard." he told her, motioning to the correct one. He really did know the way to her heart.

She glanced through the living room noticing the absence of the boys, she felt safe in broaching their night together. "I wanted to sleep in your arms one more night." she murmured.

"You did. But after nine hours I couldn't sleep anymore and you were dead to the world. The later it got the more I worried that the boys would show up early and find you sawing logs in your CO's bed."

She frowned, "What time is it?"

"12:30pm" he answered.

Her jaw nearly dropped, she had slept for nearly 13 hours.

"I think I must have worn you out last night." he explained, grinning.

She smiled into her cup, leaning over the kitchen counter. "I think you fried my brain last night."

He finished his cup and deposited it in the sink. "It's your own fault Carter, if you just followed my orders in the first place I wouldn't have to put you through that. And It's 4-12 now." he replied, extremely happy with himself.

"4-13" she murmured, hiding behind her coffee mug. The predatory look on his face nearly undid her. "Two and three were a package deal." she explained.

He took a deep breath, "We need to stop talking about this." Not only could he feel himself getting hard but he could already see Carter's nipples straining against her tank top. The look of her, tank top, tousled hair, wide expressive blue eyes trained on him, was not helping him stay in control in the least.

"Let's get our stories straight."

She nodded, "Daniel already knows I came up early because I was worried about you."

"Nothing a night with you couldn't fix." He replied.

They shared a smile as she continued. "We went fishing a little, you made me your 'special' omelette, we watched TV, Simpsons mostly," he nodded in approval. "Then we went into town for dinner, at that bar Whiskeys and had burgers. When we got back you turned on the hockey game and I took a bath. Then I went into my room, read my book a little and went to sleep."

"Sounds boring and mundane, just what we need." he took her now empty cup and put it in the sink. "If there is ever a point where we do get to tell them, I want to tell Daniel that I locked you in my bedroom and gave you orgasm after orgasm until you screamed my name. Just to see the look on his face." he grinned at her.

She chuckled, "Don't forget to give him the tally too, in that case." She motioned down the hallway she came from. "I'm going to get dressed."

"Please do, you're tempting enough without that outfit on." he replied.

She smirked at him.

He stepped into her personal space, giving her lips a quick peck. "I love you."

She nuzzled his cheek whispering softly, "Oh Jack, love, you were so worth the wait."

As she pulled away, he noticed the tears in her eyes. He let her go, quietly. Saying goodbye was the worst part. Sure they would be at the cabin for another few days together, but the lovers had said their goodbyes. They were back to Colonel and Major now, in front of themselves and the rest of the world.

He stood staring out the bay window overlooking the driveway, only a few minutes past until he saw the familiar sight of Daniel's car, drudging ups the winding path. He stepped outside, greeting the boys and grabbing some of their luggage.

As they made their way inside, Daniel asked, "Where's Sam?"

"She just woke up, she's probably having a shower or something." he replied.

Daniel frowned looking at his watch, Jack added, "I think she's been having some nightmares, I let her sleep." the archaeologist, nodded in understanding.

Sam soon appeared with damp hair and a smile for everyone. Daniel tugged her down to sit on the couch with him while Jack and Teal'c unloaded the groceries.

"Are you alright? Jack said you've been having nightmares." he asked, concern etched across his features.

She grimaced; Jack always seemed to add subtle details to their lies after the fact. "I'm fine Daniel. We've both been having nightmares, you would be too if..." she trailed off.

Daniel knew what she was going to say, if he had been tortured too. Bast had gone after Sam right away, seeing her being scorched with the pain stick had hurt all of them. But something on Jack's face must have given him away because the two of them were whisked off to a separate room while Daniel and Teal'c were left baffled by the fact that this Goa'uld had no interest with the shouva.

"I understand." he squeezed her hand.

"It's been nice, doing regular stuff for a few days...and seeing each other safe has helped a lot." she explained.

Daniel smiled, "Well you're positively glowing, I guess that extra sleep really helped."

Before she even had a chance to blush at his comment, Colonel O'Neill cut in from the kitchen, "That's not why Daniel, it's that radioactive sludge she put on her face last night."

"It wasn't radioactive..." she bit her lip to stifle the 'for crying out loud' that wanted to come out of her mouth. And from the look in his eyes, Jack knew that was exactly what was going through her mind.

"Come on, Carter. That stuff was lime green and disgusting."

She rolled her eyes, turning back to a confused Daniel. "It was a moisturizing face mask." she explained, "I put it on before I went to bed."

Jack was quick to respond, "Yah but you didn't tell me about it. So I knock on your door, all innocently, to ask if you want any of the hot chocolate I'm making. She says 'Come in' and suddenly I'm face to face with an Unas."

Carter's jaw did drop at that comment; she glared at him from across the room before saying, "With all due respect sir, shut up."

He and Daniel shared a grin over her head as she flicked on the TV. Yup, everything was going to be just fine.


End file.
